


Recital night

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Adachi made his plans and no one was going to interfere with them. No matter the reason





	Recital night

The evening was going fine so far for Adachi. He was not late, if anything he was early. His clothes were perfectly pressed. He had checked and he had back ups for his suits. And his ties. Not the ones Dojima liked to give him. No way. Adachi smiled at the pressed ties that lined up on the ironing board.

That had been an enjoyable shopping trip. Just the two of them with him showing her that things had not changed and he was there. He was right by her side and he was not going to let her down. Dojima had work and he got lost in things but not Adachi. She was his special girl and until the very end he would be by her side.

Adachi smoothed a hand over the other suits that he had decided against. There had been the white suit that the both of them had thought long and hard over before Nanako had decided it reminded her way too much of the wedding.

Adachi honestly thought that was the perfect reason to wear it. This Tuesday night was very important to not just him but Nanako as well. She was going to perform and Adachi was going to be there. They would be surrounded by well meaning parents. Haughty, well meaning and in some cases totally ignorant and blind.

Some ‘Ladies’ did not understand what a gold band meant. It was funny how they had respected the other one on Dojima’s hand but Adachi guessed the one Dojima wore somehow meant fair game now. They were lucky that he was willing to play this stupid suburban game with them.

Even though he really hated it. He hated the damn thing so much. He stood in front of the mirror as he adjusted his tie. He still had time, he had checked more than once. More than enough time to leave and leisurely drive to the concert hall the school had booked for the night.

He could drive slowly, park and he could check on Nanako backstage. He could take as many pictures as needed. Find a good seat. Eye the booklet. Count how many things he had to endure before Nanako. See Nanako. Give a good show for her. Clap and show her that her stepfather still loved her and Dojima or not she was still important.

Then he could hustle her out. Treat her, spoil her and come home if Dojima wasn’t home. Or leave it up to Dojima if the idiot made it from work in time. Adachi didn’t have his fingers crossed for that. Even before he had transferred departments he had known that Dojima just couldn’t leave some things alone. Work was his life and his demon. Family or a marriage couldn’t change that. He was better at it but he still sucked.

Adachi organized the back ups on their hangers with a hum as he looked around himself. he would hang these in the car. Double check the house. Grab the last bit of necessary things. The mints to distract him from the other brats that would be awful. The snacks for when he ran out of mints. His charger for when he gave into temptation-

He had just put the suits to hang in the back of the car and returned inside for his snacks when his phone rang loudly. Adachi cursed loudly before he lowered his volume and grabbed for his phone. The work phone was going on vibrate and then it was going off when he got to the recital. Whatever emergency wanted to pop up during the recital would just have to get passed onto someone else.

He sighed as he answered his phone. He couldn’t wait to get to ignore its existence for three hours. “What is it?” He asked tiredly as he smoothed over his suit. He was still crisp and well presented. He would not be letting Nanako down.

“Hey Dad.” The voice and the code pissed him off so much. Adachi had to bite his tongue from swearing. “I need some help.”

“No.” He snapped. “I don’t care of Kaneshiro and his crew have you stranded. I don’t care if they put four bullets into your stomach and you’re in the desert crawling.” He hissed. “Tonight is Nanako’s recital and I’m going you little brat. Nothing is getting in the way of my little girl feeling supported.”

“You certainly sound like her real Dad.” Adachi could hear a strong wind blowing on the other end of the phone. “But that’s real harsh officer. Guess you’re one of those parents huh. Would have never figured the way you treat me.”

“You’re something else entirely.” Adachi massaged his forehead as irritation burned through him. “God why are you calling me now? What help could you need at this time? I still don’t care. It’s Nanako’s night tonight. Anything else can wait.”

“Your man is the only nice one in this equation.” The brat sighed. “I really did call for advice you know. I’m undercover. How would I know it’s time for Nanako-chan’s events? Can’t your man go?”

“Whether he attends or not is up for debate. Last I heard he was dealing with newbies and paperwork at the station.” Adachi frowned as he folded his arms. “Hurry with it. I have plans.”

“I just want you help.” The brat laughed. “Come on, take care of the dog you are using for the job. I want you to look into someone for me. Just to ease my peace of mind. The operation will be ready to move soon. Aren’t you excited?”

“Just another promotion at the end I’ll have to turn down.” Adachi shrugged. “And I like keeping little scum like you in their place.” He eyed his ceiling and thought back. “Isn’t a single person in the department that can stop you little shits from running. I move up and the whole program falls apart.”

“Trust your dogs better.” The brat laughed softly. “But sorry about interrupting your Nanako-chan time. I know it’s important. It’s a delicate age. Teenagers.” His voice was contemplative. “Pity you couldn’t treat us the same way.”

“She’s important. The rest of you little shits?” Adachi scoffed. “Not at all. Now tell me what you have to tell me so I can hang up and go. If anything happens to you between now and the end of recital you truly are on your own.” He smiled.

X

“I’m late but at least it hasn’t started.” Dojima brushed a kiss to Adachi’s cheek as he sat down. The rough stubble made Adachi laugh as he focused on the stage again. “How are things?”

“Brats suck.” Adachi admitted as Dojima wrapped an arm around him. “You finished the work?”

“Not everyday your daughter has such a special day.” Dojima said softly. “I’m glad you’re here but doesn’t your department have a problem right now Tohru?” Adachi thought of the brat that had called and the others he had carefully under his thumb.

“I can take time off to make certain my girl has a reason to smile.” Adachi said softly as he leaned against Dojima. It was close enough to the truth anyway. His department knew what was up anyway.


End file.
